100 Days With You
by womynrule
Summary: Tai and Sora have always been best friends so when everyone around them pairs off they decide that they should date for 100 days. Look at the journey of their 100 days together and how they discovered that what was most important was each other. TAIORA


**100 Days With You**

Well I thought that a TAIORA fanfiction was in store because I love this couple! This is a really sweet and heartwarming fanfiction…I actually cried while writing it. So enjoy! And remember! REVIEW

Tai and Sora are feeling like leftovers and decide that they should date for 100 days to see what it's like. Over the course of the 100 days the begin to see things in each other that they never saw before and they find that what was really important was not to see what it was like...but what was really important...was each other.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the digimon franchise.

* * *

Tai and Sora were sitting in the park doing nothing, but just gazing into the sky. It was one of those lonely Saturdays when they would spend time with each other. Ever since the both of them had turned 16 they had created distance between themselves, granted they were still each others best friends, they still shared pizza, they still joked around, they still talked for days on end. But they were trying to lose the closeness they had...they were just so tight knit that they didn't know anything outside their circle.

They tried to date other people…tried to move on from each other. But as hard as they tried the two of them were like magnets…they always ended up spending their Saturdays together. They had failed miserably in moving on from the closeness of their relationship…they wanted to broaden their horizons…see what it would be like to spend hours with another person without having each other in the picture. But that certainly didn't work…they felt awkward when the other person wasn't there.

If Tai was with Matt alone he would feel awkward because all they ever ended up talking about was other girls…Tai didn't know any other girls. If Sora was with Mimi alone without Tai there she would feel awkward because all they ever ended up doing was shopping for clothes which Sora found boring. She much preferred browsing the video game store with Tai…making cracks about the girls that would buy Harvest Moon. Yes…the two had failed miserably with spending time apart but they didn't mind each others company…their relationship was comfortable.

They felt secure when they were with each other. Maybe it was because they knew each other already…it was never awkward between them because they understood each other on a level that most people wouldn't understand. It was secure because they knew each others likes and dislikes, they were always happy when they were together. But recently there had been something that ticked the both of them off. Everyone in their life had seemed to be paired off. It started in April when Mimi got together with Joe, suddenly that set everything off. Izzy began to date that cute girl from the library. Ken began to date Yolei, Kari began to date T.K.

Matt began to date Jun, Davis began to date Harumi, that girl from soccer. Eventually it got to the point where Cody had a girlfriend. Sora and Tai were the only ones left standing, and that ticked them off. Maybe that's why they were spending their Saturday afternoon in companionable silence on the bench in front of the park. Sora kept thinking about wanting a boyfriend, she wanted someone that would kiss her suddenly in the hallway or would give her flowers on her birthday. At least, she thought, Tai was going through the same thing. It was good to know that one of her friends, her best friend still didn't have a loved one like her. At least she wasn't alone. Finally Sora thought she would break the silence

**Sora:** I'm so bored Tai. It seems like everyone has something do with their girlfriend or boyfriend. We never have any group things anymore. I wish I have a boyfriend now I could spend time with.  
**Tai: **I guess we're the only leftovers. We're the only person who isn't with a date now.

The two of the sighed and rested their head on their hands. Suddenly Sora thought of something.  
**Sora:** I think I have a good idea. What do you say Tai…Let's play a game  
**Tai:** Eh? What game?  
**Sora:** Eem...It's quite simple. You be my boyfriend for 100 days and I'll be your girlfriend for 100 days. What do you think?

Sora had thought about it just that instant. She thought it would be a good plan, after all her boyfriend would be her best friend…you can't find a better deal like that. Sure they had no obvious romantic feelings for each other but they would just date but act like best friends…like they always did. Besides nothing would really change, only the label would.  
**Tai:** Oookay...Anyway I don't have any plan for the next few months.  
**Sora:** *She punched Tai in the arm and laughed. You sound like you aren't looking forward to it at all. Cheer up. Today will be our first day and our first date.

Tai laughed at his best friend and smiled. He thought about it carefully and decided it would be a good idea. Maybe deep within him he would always wonder what it would be like to date Sora…after all they spent almost every waking moment with each other since they were kids. He just hoped that when the 100 days would be over that everything would be the same. That she would still be his best friend that she would still care for him. He had tried miserably to separate himself from Sora because he thought that it would be better for the both of them...how wrong he was.

They might as well have an excuse to spend more time with each other…with out the constant question of the nature of their friendship. Tai knew that Sora and him were really close. So much so that people kept asking if they had gone out yet or not. Tai couldn't really see the difference between a girlfriend and a friend. He didn't feel right spending time with other girls…he only felt comfortable with Sora. The lines had been blurred.  
**Tai:** What about we catch a movie for our first date? I heard that there is a really great movie in theater now.  
**Sora:** Seems like I don't have any better idea than this. Lets move.

**Day 1**

**

* * *

**

The first day they dated was like any other day that they would share with each other. Sora wouldn't remember it as the best date ever. But that was the day when the label had changed…when she had become Tai's girlfriend….and that would always be special to her

**Day 2**

* * *

For their second date Tai and Sora went to a concert together. The band was Coldplay, Tai loved Coldplay…it was one of his favorite bands. Tai knew that Sora didn't like rock bands, she much preferred pop or classical music. Before Tai would never ask her to come with him to a Coldplay concert because he knew she wouldn't enjoy it, but now he thought that maybe as his girlfriend she might want to try something new. As he looked at Sora and how she silently smiled and swayed to the song "In My Place" he smiled to and he felt warm inside…it was a good feeling. He asked her if she enjoyed it after the concert and she said that it was ok. Ok wasn't good enough for Tai so he bought her a pineapple keychain on the way back home. Don't ask him why he bought this…all he knows is that Sora's favorite fruit is pineapple…he doesn't know why…he doesn't know that it's because pineapples reminds Sora of his hair.

**Day 3**

* * *

They went shopping together for a friend's birthday present. They shared an ice-cream at the ice-cream parlor. It was Sora's idea…it was something she had thought in the moment when that had went to buy a scarf for a friend's birthday party. She thought it would be nice to eat ice-cream…after all…she had not eaten ice-cream since she was a kid. She thought that she would have to argue over the flavor because they had only enough money for one scoop in a cup…Tai was the type that wanted his way. But she was pleasantly surprised when he simply said that they wanted strawberry ice-cream. She tastes the ice-cream with her spoon and instantly smiles in delight…she becomes nostalgic and she smiles brightly. The ice-cream tastes really good she says. Tai is glad that she enjoys it, he is happy that she is smiling so brightly. He picked that ice-cream because he wanted to see her smile…he remembers that strawberry is her child-hood favorite…he remembers things like that.

**Day 4**

**

* * *

**

Tai and Sora decided that they would stay in that night. He went over to Sora's house for some pizza and a movie. It was something they did many times before but this time it was a little different, because there was a kid there waiting for them. Sora's mom had failed to mention that Sora would have to baby-sit her cousin for the night. While taking care of a 7 year old boy might be tiring Tai and Sora decided to make the most of it. They became 7 year olds that night again, they play with legos, play with play-do and watch clips of Barney. It's the most fun she's had with a kid ever and she knows it's because of Tai. She takes a moment to look at him and sees how much he has grown up…he has changed a lot and Sora could see it…clearly now.

**Day 5**

**

* * *

**

Tai and Sora decide to go around town for some shopping. Sora wants to buy a dress for Semi-formal which is happening in a week, she picks a cute vintage number. Sora wears a dress for the first time in front of Tai when she comes out of the changing room and he is awestruck. He has never seen Sora look so beautiful in his life. He just stares in astonishment and Sora decides that this is the dress for her. Sora and Tai walk around the mall going to each shop trying something new. Tai dares himself to enter the lingerie shop and Sora laughs to herself…she is having so much fun. They walk around the mall and head to the video store like they always do to check out the new games they can play later that night. The difference is that now they are holding hands…they have never held hands like that before.

**Day 6**

**

* * *

**

Tai and Sora have nothing special to plan for their 6th date so they decide to walk out in town to the local flea market to see what there is to buy. Tai makes jokes about the items on sale like putting antlers on his head and Sora laughs…its something that they do all the time but this time Sora begins to blush…she has never blushed before. Suddenly Matt and Jun come towards them. They catch up about what has been happening since the last time they saw each other. Sora and Tai talk with Jun but Matt stays silent. He feels something…something is different…something is different between his two best friends. He suddenly realizes what is going on. "Are you two going out?" Sora and Tai don't reply…they only blush but entwine their fingers together. Jun gasps in delight…Matt got his answer but he's not sure he likes it. For the first time…he feels like the third wheel.

**Day 7**

**

* * *

**

Tai decided to drive Sora up onto a mountain to watch the sunset together. He had also heard that a meteor shower was coming and he wanted Sora to see it. When the night came and the moon glowed, they said sat on the grass gazing at the stars together. It became cold but Tai had forgot to bring a blanket. He offered to give his jacket to Sora who was shivering, even though it would make him cold. Sora gratefully took the coat and she warmed up…inside and out. A meteor passed by as Sora looked at Tai...and she mumbled something

**Day 10**

**

* * *

**

Sora decides that she wants to walk in the forest and go on a picnic. Tai complains that it will be tiring to do but does it because Sora gives him the puppy face. They pack several different sandwiches and other supplies to spend a day in the forest. They walk in and out of the forest weaving around the trees and playing hide-and seek at the same time. Sora laughs because she knows that she will always win…after all…Tai's hair is very big. They find a small grass patch with beautiful flowers and set picnic there. Tai picks some flowers for Sora and that makes her heart flutter. They enjoy the picnic but suddenly it starts to rain. They quickly try to salvage their picnic and find shelter under a large leaf fence. They are still wet but they don't care…its cold…but they don't care. Adrenaline pumps in them and they are gasping for breathe after laughing so hard. Suddenly Tai looks in to Sora's eyes and slowly moves his head towards her. She holds her breathe as her face heats up…then they kiss…it's the first time the both of them have ever kissed before.

**Day 12**

**

* * *

**

Tai is not free for their 12th day together because of a soccer match. Sora decides she will cheer him on from the stands. She has not been to the soccer field in a long time. She sits in the stand by herself and looks on to her boyfriend as he scores more and more goals. She becomes excited and starts to stand up and cheer. The girls around her begin to notice. All her old friends notice too that there is something is going on. Suddenly Kari squeals and says they are going out. Sora ducks her head and blushes. All the friends around her start to hug her and congratulate her. Matt is stone silent however…the same thing with Mimi. She ducks her head but then comes up again with a warm smile. "It's about time…" she exclaims. Sora smiles in delight. Tai's team has won…he doesn't celebrate with his team mates however…the first thing he does is go up the stands. Sora stands up and waits to see what he will do. He breathes out…gasping for breathe…sweat dripping down his forehead. Suddenly he embraces her…sweaty, stinky and all. Sora doesn't mind…she's hugging Tai…that's all that matters.

**Day 15**

**

* * *

**

Sora decides she wants a little adventure so she drags Tai to the paintball fun land. They get into their white suits and goggles and throw paint balls at each other. They laugh and have a great time. Sora runs around in circles trying to confuse Tai but he still manages make her hair multicolored the same goes for Sora. She laughs out loud but then suddenly gives the surrender hands. Tai decides that he'll give up and throws his arms around Sora's shoulders. Tai feels thrilled that he can do this. Sora's presence makes his heart beat so fast. He is glad that Sora splattered his face with red because she might see how red he really is. Sora feels naughty and tricks Tai…she splatters his hair with a green paintball. Now you're going to get it Tai says. Tai runs after Sora as she scurries away. Tai grabs her and they fall into the hay. He throws his goggles off while he is on top of her…she does the same. They stare into each others eyes…Tai is absorbing her beauty…there is no one in the world like her… He suddenly kisses her there and then. Sora throws her arms around his neck. The kiss is almost as magical as the first.

**Day 19**

**

* * *

**

Tai decides that a little class is in order. He decides to take Sora out to dinner in a classy Italian restaurant. He gets a tux and picks her up in a snazzy sports car. Sora is surprised by the gesture but is glad neither the less. They arrive to the restaurant and feel like kings and queens. They enter the restaurant and order food. Tai actually doesn't actually understand what is on the menu but decides to guess what the food is. Sora understands and order veal. It turns out that Tai had ordered raw sea food. He's Japanese…he can take it. But the waiter is acting really snobby with them. Tai suddenly thinks to himself that this isn't him. He whispers to Sora that they are going to get out of the restaurant paying for the meal. Sora agrees to it…what she didn't agree to was the fact that Tai decided to steal the red flute which is a mantel piece in the restaurant for her. She laughs as they escape the restaurant…only Tai would do that for her.

**Day 24**

**

* * *

**

Tai decides that they are going to change things up a little. Tai takes Sora to Wall-mart to buy things…he doesn't tell her much…he just tells her that they should buy breakable things. Sora picks up glass bottles, glass bowls and ceramics bowls. Tai is more daring, he buys melons and a T.V. He takes Sora to the football field of the school in the afternoon and brings her up to the stands with the stuff. She sees on the edge 15 ft down that there is a large white x-mark on the ground. Tai tells her that they are going to drop all the stuff and see them break. Sora is a little apprehensive and drops a glass bowl it goes with a large crash and Sora squeals Tai drops the watermelon and it goes down *splat. Sora laughs so loud because watermelon pieces came up and got stuck in Tai's hair. Tai wishes that he had bought another watermelon…so he could hear that laugh again.

**Day 25**

* * *

Sora and Tai spend time at a theme park, they choose to go on to the big rollercoaster…but it isn't Sora who is scared about it…it's Tai. Sora squeezes his hand for comfort…she feels strong when she is around him. They enjoy the ride on the roller coaster but Tai is still joking around, because he loves to see Sora laugh. They decide to eat hotdogs and cotton candy. They then decide to go into the haunted house for a little adventure. Sora is freaked out from the images and sudden sounds. She yelps when a "ghost" comes up to her and grabs Tai's hand…when in fact it's someone else's hand. Sora is so embarrassed but Tai tells her she shouldn't be. He would have loved it if that was his hand.

**Day 36**

**

* * *

**

On their 36th day together Tai and Sora go to his apartment. They just talk. They talk about old times…they talk about sports…they talk about their friend…they talk about school. It's a day dedicated to talking. Sora is glad they did this day…she knows now that some things will never change…he will always be her best friend.

**Day 48**

**

* * *

**

Davis is still shocked that Tai and Sora got together in the first place. He knows that he isn't very perceptive but it was still a smack in the face. And here I thought...he thinks that Sora would get together with Izzy or something. He nods sadly to himself and decides that he needs some answers. He asks Tai and Sora out for lunch at the local diner. Over steaks and hamburgers Davis bombards them with questions...mostly how did it happen. Tai doesn't talk he simply smiles and ruffles Davis's hair. Sora just laughs and says it's their secret. Then she ducks her head and frowns...she knows that all of this is just a game. Davis still wonders if they are just acting but then he notices the way Tai lets Sora eat his mashed potatoes. The way he blushes when Sora's hand brushes her hand across his, the way Tai's eyes dart at Sora from time to time. Davis notices that way Sora tucks her hair absent mindfully behind her ears to looks presentable and how her head always leans to Tai's side and how she always smiles brightly when Tai is looking. *Hmmm...I don't know how it happened but they sure do like each other. Davis is more perceptive than he thinks.

**Day 50 **

**

* * *

**It's the 50 mark…the half way line and this time Sora decides to plan the day. She wants everything to be opposite…it's opposite day. Tai comes and says goodbye and says that he's had a wonderful time. Sora giggles and gives him a good night kiss. Then they drive to the park to feed the birds. They walk and go to the restaurant for "dinner" when it is only 3:00 p.m. Tai keeps laughing because everything is so topsy turvy…he feels that this is one of their great dates because Sora planned it. She ducks her head…she planned this day not to have fun…but in a way for her to turn back time…because everything was going backwards...so that they could have more time…together.

**Day 53**

**

* * *

**

Sora decides she wants to do something special for Tai so she decides to make a home cooked meal. She decides she wants to make a roast for him, some vegetables on the side and tomato soup. She gets the ingredients ready, but not everything goes as planned. As she picks up the chicken to marinate it she drops it and it bounces to the back of the fridge. She grabs for it with a broom and discovers that it is really dirty, even water can't clean it. She cleans it with soup and she thinks it's ok. However she forgot to bring the broth so she cooks the chicken with yogurt...it just went down hill after that. The chicken is too tough, the vegetables are too watery and the soup is too salty. When Tai arrives and eats the food Sora half wonders if he's going to drop dead however he puts a brave face and says it's delicious. He continues to eat all the food and Sora is surprised...she knows that he is lying for her so she kisses him on the forehead and says thanks. Tai thinks to himself...lying has never been so good.

**Day 67**

* * *

They drove pass a circus and decided to get in to watch the show. It was a wonderful sight! Monkey and Apes in costumes did back flips. There were contortionists and magic shows. Sora kept clapping her hands together…her eyes twinkiling she was having such a good time. Tai noticed and he felt happy too…happy that Sora was happy. At one part of the show they were able to volunteer. Sora looked like she wanted to be a part of the show so Tai stood up quickly and jumped around widely. Sora started laughing at what Tai was doing. Tai loved the sound of her laugh and began to jump more widely. Finally magician allowed Sora to play a part as his assistant in the magic show. Later they went around to see other booths around the circus…holding hands which was making Sora blush. Sora then saw a sign that said fortune teller. She excitingly told Tai that she wanted to try it out. Tai said that it would be a total joke and that she would probably tell Sora that she would marry a rich man. Sora laughed and said that that was a good thing and quickly went inside. Tai stood outside the caravan and chuckled to himself…the time spent with Sora would be the happiest of his life. Sora came out…Tai noticed that her smile was slightly forced and asked what the fortune teller had said. Sora giggled lightly and said that the fortune teller had said that exact same thing Tai had said. But Sora was lying, she holds onto Tai's hand and they walk through the circus and carnival. Tai is talking but Sora isn't listening…she holds her mouth and thinks about what the fortune teller had said:

"Treasure every moment from now on" and a tear had rolled down the fortune teller's cheek.

**Day 72**

**

* * *

**

Kari is so thrilled that Sora and Tai are together, finally her brother can go on a double date with her and T.K. with a girl that was half-way decent. She invites them to go to the beach and they ride on bikes. T.K. is having a blast...they all laugh when Tai fails to do a bike trick. Sora laughs the loudest but she is the first to help him up and gives him a bandage for his scrapped knee. The day at the beach is terrific. Kari takes lots of pictures...pictures of them playing volleyball, eating, talking, making or at least trying to make a bon fire. Hours later Kari develops the pictures and sees the love in Tai's and Sora's eyes. She smiles to herself... she hopes that T.K. and her can be like them one day.

**Day 81**

* * *

Sora can't spend time with Tai that day because she needs to take an exam. She knows she had to study for it but she couldn't…she was thinking to much about Tai. She goes into the exam room…with as low as a low self-esteem could get. She takes her pencil and tries to answer it the best way she can. She can't focus though…but she remembers that Tai will be waiting for her..then she speeds through the exam…and is able to answer all the questions. She hurries out the exam room and goes down to the school courtyard and sees Tai. He looks up and smiles at her and brings a small ribbon as a present. Her face is completely red…she feels so giddy...she feels so special...knowing that he will wait for her like this

**Day 84**

* * *

Sora suggested that they go to the beach. She wants to smell the sea air and feel the waves. Tai wants to spend his time with Sora…he knows that his time is almost running out. They go to the nearest beach and discover that it is deserted. The get a blanket and sit on the beach. They kiss again…it's a magical experience for Tai. They fall into each other arms...and sleep on the beach together. They find themselves awake together...they had spent the night together. Sora remembers the last time she spent the night with Tai…she was elementary school…she realizes how much her feelings for Tai have changed since then.

**Day 88**

* * *

Tai and Sora are really starting to believe in the game. They seem to have forgotten that all of this was just a game. To see what it would be like to have girlfriend or boyfriend. In the corner of Tai's head he knows that this is just a game. Just an experiment…he knows this…so he knows how dangerous it is for him to spend time with Sora like this…to treat her like a real girlfriend. He's putting himself on a pedestal…there's the chance he could fall…and break his heart. What he doesn't know is that Sora is thinking the exact same thing. That doesn't stop them from going to the top floor of her apartment to look at the city at night…at least Sora is…Tai is staring at her…he can't take his eyes off her.

**Day 95**

**

* * *

**

Tai and Sora throw a big party...there is no occasion it's just for fun. They have balloons...party hats the works. All of their friends come and they have a whale of a time. Playing poker...truth and dare and spin the bottle. They catch up on what has been happening. Tai realizes how much time has flied since he got together with Sora. But he is happy...because he is with her. Matt and Mimi notice this too, they notice how deep the relationship between Tai and Sora really is. They understand each other like the back of their hand...Matt and Mimi wish their relationships could be like that...but they aren't...maybe that's why that day became the day of break-ups. Only Tai and Sora have a whole heart...thanks to each other.

**Day 99**

* * *

They decided that with all the excitement from the past couple of days they would simply take a walk in town. Sora had been so happy for the past couple of weeks spending time with Tai. She realized that today would be her last night with Tai as his girlfriend. As much as she wanted to continue she knew that all these days spent together was just a game. And as much as Sora didn't want to admit it the game had begun to become real to her. She wanted to continue to be Tai's girlfriend…she had started to fall for him.

**_At 1:23 p.m._**  
The two had been walking around town for awhile…enjoying the night lights that would come on at the park and just absorbing the city's beauty finally the rested on the park bench where they first started their game and sat down.

**Sora:** Do you mind if we rest? I'm a little thirsty  
**Tai:** Wait here while I go buy some drinks. What would you like?  
**Sora:** Eem...Coca-Cola will be just fine. Thanks Tai.

**Tai:** Don't mention it…see you soon *he kissed Sora on the forehead and leaves quickly to the mini-mart.

Sora's heart started to quicken…she felt the blush slowly but surely creep on to her face. When had her relationship with Tai go to the next level? She had slowly began to see Tai in a way that she thought was never possible…Sora loved Tai.

**_1:43 pm_**  
Sora waited for 20 minutes yet Tai still hadn't arrived. Then someone walked up to her.  
**Stranger: **Is your name Sora?  
**Sora: **Yes, and may I help you?  
**Stranger:** Just now down there on the street a drunk driver has crashed into a guy. I think its your friend...  
Sora ran over to the spot with the stranger to see who it was. She gasped and her worst fears were realized. Tai was laying on his back…his arms in strange angles and blood spreading into dark circles around his clothes...he was holding a coca-cola. His eyes were flickering open. Sora held on to his hand…she couldn't believe what was happening…this couldn't be happening…not to her…not to her Tai. She didn't cry at all…she was just in utter shock…she tried to shake the fact that this was happening…this had to be a dream…a sick twisted nightmare. No, Tai couldn't be…he couldn't be. Sora closed her eyes tightly…his hands were so cold. *No… The ambulance had arrived and tried to urge her to let go but Sora wouldn't…she needed to be with Tai…The ambulance took Sora and Tai to the hospital as quickly as they could…the doctors practically separated Sora from Tai. She sat outside the emergency room for five and a half hours…wondering…praying…bargaining…as long as Tai would be ok…that was all that mattered in the world. Five hours later the doctor came out…his walk was slow and dreary…but Sora kept her eyes closed and was counting backwards, maybe if she counted 100 backwards everything would be alright…she could go back in time…to stop all of this…because she knew what was going to happen.

**_11:51 p.m_**.  
**Doctor: **I'm sorry, but we did the best we could. He is still breathing now but he won't last long…I'm sorry. But here he had this note in his pocket…it's for you.

The doctor hands over the letter to Sora and she goes into the room to see Tai. He looks weak but peaceful. His face is bloodied up thought the doctors have tried their best to save him. There is nothing else left to do. Sora is afraid to see what the note will say…is it something about the game? Is it something different? Sora felt hopeless; heartbroken she couldn't see the future ahead…not without her Tai. She took a shuddering breathe, and closed her eyes to calm herself. Sora read the letter and then she burst into tears…

_Sora,  
Our 100 days is almost over. I had fun with you during all these days. Although I saw sides to you that made me want to slap my face or laugh until I cried I loved every moment of it, these were the happiest times in my life. I realize that you aren't only my best friend but you're the most amazing girl I know and blame myself for never noticing before. I can't imagine myself with anyone but you. I have nothing much to ask for, but I just wish that we can extend the game. In fact make the game real. Sora… I want to be your boyfriend forever and I wish you could be beside me every moment of my life. Sora…there's nothing else left to say… I love you. _

_Tai.  
_

_**11:58** **p.m.**_  
Sora hugged herself as the tears streamed out of her eyes…trying to comfort herself…rocking back and forth but she couldn't...it would never be ok again… She suddenly ran towards the bed where Tai laid and laid her head on his heart and screamed.

**Sora:** (sobbing) Tai! Tai please don't leave me…I don't want you to leave me! Did you know what was the wish I made on the night...the night when we saw the meteor? I asked that we would last forever. That the game would be forever! That I could stay by your side! Tai don't you understand? I've always wanted to be with you forever! We were suppose to last 100 days Tai! You can't leave me! I LOVE YOU; I can't go on without you! I love you Tai…please come back to me…I love you Tai. I LOVE YOU.

As the clock struck twelve, Tai's heart stopped beating… it had been 100 days…100 days with the girl he loved…Sora.

_The End..._


End file.
